


Such A Sleepy Boy

by gigi42



Series: Such Good Boys [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a sick day and Mister Hummel encourages Blaine to help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Sleepy Boy

* * *

Blaine reached for the front door knob and twisted it, expecting the door to swing freely as usual on a Monday morning, but today? Today it was locked.

He pulled his keys from his pocket. Using the spare that Mister Hummel had given him, Blaine opened the door and found the house quiet. Usually both Hummel men would be in the kitchen, often partaking in a blowjob or occasionally in Kurt’s bed.

Walking through the deserted kitchen, the only sign of life was an abandoned coffee cup on the bench, so Blaine headed downstairs to Kurt’s room. Perhaps Mister Hummel was giving Kurt what he affectionately called ‘a wake-up call’, which didn't seem to happen all that often, mostly when Kurt didn't have to go to school.

* * *

As he made his way down the stairs, he spied Mister Hummel, bare, straddled over his naked best friend’s thighs, pounding into him hard.

He paused for a moment on the last step and waited to hear Kurt’s delicious noises as he came but he suddenly realized that the only noises were in fact Mister Hummel’s grunts and the squeaking of the bed frame. Walking over, he rounded the bed to greet his friend's father and to find out why Kurt is silent. Even if he were gagged, there would normally be some noise.

Raising his hand in greeting, he spotted Kurt’s face hanging over the side of the mattress, his features slack and mouth hung open. Blaine looked up bewildered.

“Mornin’ kid.”

“H-hi. What’s the matter with Kurt?” Blaine asked curiously. Mister Hummel didn't lose a beat and continued to fuck Kurt.

“Nothin’ much. He wasn’t feeling well this morning when he woke up, so I gave him a dose or two of Nyquil and sent him back to bed. Gotta a cold, I think.”

Blaine’s eyebrows rose and he crouched down to check if Kurt was conscious at all. He wasn’t. A soft puff of breath came every time Mister Hummel pushed back into him. Blaine traced his open mouth with his thumb, his thoughts interrupted by Kurt’s father.

“He’s beautiful when he’s like this. Such a sleepy boy, my baby is.”

Blaine glanced up at the older man, feeling slightly disturbed and the look obviously showed on his face.

“What? It’s ok, bud. He’d never deny his Daddy’s needs.”

Blaine’s brows furrowed as he looked back at his best friend’s sleeping face. He looked peaceful, happy even, even if his breathing was a little snuffly.

“He has such a pretty mouth. Shame for it to go to waste, don’t you think?” Mister Hummel suggested. “Stand up, boy. Show me what you’ve got for him this morning.”

As if on auto-pilot, Blaine stood and unbuckled his belt, unzipping and shoving his pants down to mid-thigh. He was only half hard but one look at the Mister Hummel, leering at him while he rocked into Kurt, stiffened him up quickly.

“Use his mouth, Blainey. He likes it. He took me so deep before. Just make sure you let him breathe.”

Blaine pumped his cock a few times as he shuffled forward and dipped inside a little to let the top of Kurt’s tongue touch him. He pulled back, hesitant to fuck his unconscious friend’s mouth. Kurt’s hot breath blew against his sensitive skin as he hovered at his lips.

“What about work?”

“Looks like we’ll be late. Just this once.”

Just then, Kurt grunted and body wiggling a little, he closed his mouth over the head of Blaine’s dick and smacked his lips together, suckling for a moment before he resettled and his mouth grew slack.

“That’s it, boy,” Mister Hummel remarked as Blaine’s head fell back at the movement. “He’s hungry for it, huh? Show me how you use that cock, Blainey.”

The boy held the base of his dick and pushed deeper into Kurt’s mouth, the warm wet mouth gave no resistance to the intrusion. Pulling back, Kurt’s tongue got in the way as he swallowed but Blaine took a moment for his mouth to relax as he pushed in once more, this time deeper. The slow slide took him all the way in, until he hit the back of his friend’s throat. He paused for a second and waited for a reaction but none came except for the snuffly snort of breathing as Kurt tried to pull a breath through his blocked nose.

He pulled back again, waited for Kurt to take a proper breath through his mouth, then followed it down Kurt's windpipe with his dick. Lodged in Kurt’s throat, Blaine pushed a touch harder as he tried to get in deeper and Kurt’s nose touched his abdomen. He pulled out and tried again, less gentle this time, pushing until his friend’s face was mashed up against him, his clipped dark curly hair at the base of his cock being tickled by the spread of Kurt’s lips.  
  
“Yeah. Do it again, Blainey,” Kurt's father gasped as Blaine fucked his sleeping friend's face with growing boldness. As the older man's strokes into his son grew shorter and rougher, so did Blaine’s. “Uh, fuck, kid. I’m gonna cum. Uh!” Mister Hummel groaned.

Blaine made sure to hold onto Kurt’s head while he shoved his length back down Kurt’s throat when his friend's father looked like he was going to unload. Blaine watched as the older man pressed in hard, hips pulsing against the spread pale cheeks of his best friend as he roared his satisfaction. He waited until Kurt’s throat tightened around his cock in an effort to breathe and then he waited for a beat or two more, the contractions heavenly.

“Fu-uck,” he stuttered as he unwillingly pulled out of Kurt’s mouth and gave him a chance to suck in a deep breath.

“Feels good, don’t it?”

“Uh, uh huh.”

“C’mere. Try this. You’ll like this too.”

Blaine stumbled forward and tripped on a discarded rode and boxers. He stopped and stripped quickly while Mister Hummel pulled out of Kurt and shuffled over to lie down next to his sleeping son. Blaine climbed up onto the bed taking up the older man’s former position over top of Kurt’s closed legs.

Mister Hummel smiled at him. “S’ok. I got him all ready for you, boy.”

Blaine’s dick throbbed in his hand as he pointed it downwards, between Kurt’s ass cheeks, and searched for his used entrance.

Sliding along the slick trail of Mister Hummel's cum, his cock entered the flared hole with little resistance. The sucking velvety heat pulled him in further as the walls rhythmically tightened a little and loosened without any effort from Kurt. Blaine sat there, balls deep inside his best friend just to feel Kurt’s body react to the penetration.

Mister Hummel frowned as he stroked a hand over his son’s bare back. “Aren’t you gonna fuck him, Blainey?”

“I will,” Blaine replied softly. “Just letting him feel me,” he said as he scratched his nails lightly over the plump bum cheeks and watched as goose-bumps appeared. “Is-is he…Does he get?”

“Hard? Not really.”

“Oh.”

And maybe that what was partially weird about this, aside from the obvious…it was the fact that Kurt wasn’t an active participant in their activities. Because up ‘til this point, although Mister Hummel had joined them a couple of times and Blaine had watched just the two of them together before joining in, he’s never been one on one with Mister Hummel and now it seems that Blaine was the center of attention.  


* * *

“Talk to me, Blainey. How’s he feel?”

The boy pulled back and with a squelch, pushed back in as deep as this position allowed. “H-he’s so wet.”

Burt smiled fondly as he ruffled Kurt’s hair. “Yeah. He’s a little slut like that.” He glanced over as Blaine made a choking noise while he continued to slide in and out of his son. “He’s our little slut, isn’t he Blainey?”

“Our slut?” the dazed teen asked.

“Yeah. He’s our own personal little slut and he likes your dick, Blainey. Loves it, in fact.”

“Loves it.”

“Mmm, he tells me how much he likes your big cock, kiddo.”

“He does?”

“He tells me how much he likes it. Being your little whore.”

“My w-whore?”

“That’s right, Blainey.  He's so willing. Just wants you in his tight lil’ hole, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah.”

“Feel good?”

“Mm, yeah. Still so tight.”

“He’s making it good for you. Just like a good lil’ slut.”

“Mm, my good little slut.”

“Whatcha gonna do, Blainey?”

Blaine’s head tipped back as his hips rolled on constant repeat. “Mm, gonna fuck it.”

“Gonna fuck what, baby?”

“Gonna fuck this pretty little hole. Gonna fuck-”

“Yeah?”

Blaine dropped his head back down. The kid stared at Burt as he picked up speed and watched him stroke his newly hardened dick. “Gonna fuck my little slut, Sir.”

“Mm, you do that, Blainey. You do that.”

The sound of Blaine as he smacked into Kurt and the slippery slap of Burt's hand pumping his cock, contrasted with their heavy breathing and the soft snuffles that came from Kurt.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Blainey.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm, yeah. You want some for yourself?” he asked as he waved his cock at the teen. At Blaine’s nod, he moved behind him, pushed Kurt’s legs apart to get in between and dove for the lube before it rolled off the edge of the bed. He wet his fingers and pushed on Blaine’s lower back, getting the boy to fall forward over top of Kurt. He sped through fingering him, wanting to get inside before the kid came inside his son, wanting to feel the boy tighten around his own cock.

He let the three fingers lie still inside of Blaine as the teen sat up a little. The boy spread his knees wide and fucked into Kurt with long slow strokes. Blaine's hands splayed across Kurt’s upper back, pushing him into the mattress as he thrust harder and harder. The tight clench of the kid’s sphincter around Burt’s digits signaled his orgasm and he watched as Blaine heaved in deep, balls pressed tight against his son as everything pulsed.  


* * *

Blaine let out a long deep groan as he pumped another shot of cum into his best friend. He pulled out as the last of it spurted across the gaping hole. “Ohhh,” he moaned and plunged straight back inside. A white trickle of overflowing cum dribbled down Kurt’s ball sack and onto the sheet. “Fuck! Fuck, Kurtie. Such a good little slut,” he groaned as he worked through his release. “Mmm, my perfect little whore,” he mumbled as he leaned down to kiss at Kurt’s shoulder and cheek.

As the fingers inside him disappeared, Blaine took a deep breath and readied himself to pull out.

“Wait there, kid. You got me so hot. Fuck! Just need to…”

Blaine sucked in a breath as Mister Hummel breached his entrance. The hot cock pushed in heavily and forced his own softened cock further into Kurt’s sloppy hole. There was a sickly squelch as cum bubbled up and oozed around his dick and pooled between Kurt’s thighs.

“Uh.” Blaine clenched around Mister Hummel’s hefty shaft as it slithered inside him. He felt the vibrations of the older man’s rumbling groan as he held tight against Blaine's ass with his hips, fingers dug in to his skin to hold him still.

“Oh, yeah, Blainey. Such a pretty lil’ ass. It loves a big cock, doesn’t it?”

“Ohhh.”

Mister Hummel pumped his hips a few times before he withdrew slowly and pulled out.  
  
***

“Fuck. Look at all that cum. You creamed him good, Blainey,” Burt murmured as he ran his fingers through the puddle, letting his thumb roll the fluid between his fingers. “Jesus,” he mumbled, scooping some up and smearing it across his cock before lying down close to Kurt. “C’mere, kid. Let me fuck you properly.”

The teen pulled out with a sucking sound and he clambered over to straddle Burt. The boy tucked his feet in under Burt's knees and guided his fat cock in. Sitting up, Blaine pushed down as Burt groaned deeply and the kid started up a quick rhythm bouncing up and down on his dick. Leaning forward, he braced his hands on Burt's chest and worked himself tirelessly as Blaine's wilted dick regained its erection.

“Fuck, yeah. Work it, Blainey.”

“Uh.”

“Yeah, get all the way down on that fucking dick, boy. Go all the way down. Yeahhhh. Lemme hear you, baby.”  
  
“Muh,” Blaine whimpered over and over as he rode Burt.

“Yeah, yeah. Good boy.Yeah. Ohhh, good boy!”

“Uh, uh.”

“Yeah, fuck. Good boy,” he praised as he pulled Blaine to lie against his chest. He kept the teen still, otherwise he was going come too quickly, and he wanted to draw out all the pleasure he could get from this kid. Wrapping his arms around him, Burt stroked his hands all over his body, as far as he could reach while they laid there with his cock buried inside the boy. “Such a good boy, aren’t you? You feel so good on my dick, Blainey. Fuck.”  


* * *

Blaine’s face slipped against the older man’s sweaty neck as he nuzzled in. It was disgustingly dirty. And perfect. He tried to keep his ass pulled in tight but with Mister Hummel’s roaming hands, he couldn't help but to relax all his muscles entirely as their breathing synchronized.

All of a sudden he was hit in the head as Kurt turned himself over sloppily, an arm skated across Blaine’s head and Mister Hummel’s face.  Blaine lifted his head in time to see his friend's father's face scrunch up in annoyance as Kurt slapped a hand over his nose. He smiled as the older man removed the offending hand and dropped it on the pillow.

“Up you get, Blainey. Let’s give our boy some space here.”

Blaine lifted himself off and ended up climbing off the bed to tug Kurt into a better position instead of starfishing across the entire bed. “C’mon, Kurtie. You gotta share.” His struggles were in vain as Kurt flung his legs wide and rolled over. His friend's father chuckled at Kurt's unconscious insistence.

After a few minutes, Kurt calmed down and rolled back onto his stomach although still in the center of the bed. Mister Hummel leaned over to check that his boy wouldn't be suffocated by the pillow he was lying on and moved down to kneel in between his son’s spread eagled ankles once more. He jerked his head to get Blaine to climb back onto the bed.

“Looks like your lil’ slut wants to feels you while you get fucked.”

Blaine looked over his shoulder at Kurt’s father questioningly.

“On your hands an’ knees, Blainey.”

Blaine propped himself up with his hands on either side of Kurt’s waist, knees spread wide as he pushed Kurt’s legs wider still.

“Such a smooth lil’ hole. Ready for me to hit that spot, boy?”

“Mm hmm.”

Mister Hummel stood and walked into position above Blaine’s ass then squatted over both boys and sunk his cock slowly into Blaine’s waiting hole. “Ahhh, feel that ass twitching. Fuck. Take it, baby.”

Blaine clenched hard as whimpers fell from him with each stroke in and out.

“Ohhh, fuck. Oh fuck. Beg for that fucking dick.”

“Oh, oh, yes!”

“Right there?”

“Uhhh.”

“So good, right there, huh? Thatta boy. Oh fu-uck. Nice and tight, Blainey. Fuck.”

Blaine braced himself as he shook out a hand, his wrist sore.

“Lie down, baby.”

He moved to lay down over top of Kurt and molded himself to his body. Blaine's leaking cock slid between his friend’s still wet cheeks.

Mister Hummel braced himself against Blaine’s back as he squatted down again and sank deep in one stroke. “So fucking good. You like that cock.”

“Yeah.”

“”Let’s see can I find that spot again, hmm?” Kurt's father asked as his knees splayed wide. He sank deeper into the Blaine and ground in a circular motion searching for his prostate.

Blaine wiggled around trying to get him in the right spot. His cock slipped in the valley of Kurt’s ass and he couldn't help but hump against him a little. “Ohhh,” he cried, his voice breathy.

“There?”

“Y-yeah!”  


* * *

Burt held himself still as the kid worked himself over the dick buried inside him and rutted selfishly against Kurt simultaneously.

“Mmm, that spot right there. Oh, so good. Fuck, Blainey,” Burt cursed as he restarted his thrusts. He bounced for a bit before Blaine started to push back again. “So tight. Yeah, such a good slut.”  
  
Burt let himself sit against Blaine's ass, buried as deeply as possible inside, making the boy whine and rotate his hips. He then laid himself along Blaine’s back for a moment, gathered his breath and got his balance back on his hands to fuck back in. Burt drilled into Blaine steadily. “Mmm, yeah. Ohhh,” he groaned as he pulled back and then drops back down. The slick noises of his lubed and leaking dick as it slid into the boy were the only sounds other than his growling as he fucked in faster and faster.

“Oh, I found your fucking spot, boy. Yeah, I found it,” he groaned as Blaine whimpered loudly.

Burt started to hammer in, groaning. “Oh fuck! Ohhhh, fuck. I’m cumming, boy. Ohhhh fuck, you made me cum,” he growled as his dick kept working in and out, streaked white and creamy. He held himself tight to the Blaine's ass as the last pulses shot deep inside the boy.

Burt sighed heavily and pulled out. He sat back on his haunches to watch his cum trickle out of the neighbor’s kid. “Fuck, that ass is so fucking sexy. Teasing me,” he mumbled as he leaned in to lick up the creamy trail. He gathered it on his tongue and pushed it back inside of Blaine’s hole.

“Ohhh,” Blaine cried, voice high and tight. “Fuck!”

Burt spoke with his lips against the teen’s rim. “G’on an’ fuck your lil’ slut, Blainey. Fill my boy up.”  


* * *

Blaine took a second before he realized that his dick was pressed against Kurt’s asshole once more. He tried to push in slowly. “Hgnh, tight. So tight.”

A sucking sound came from his own ass as Mister Hummel slurped up his release and then grabbed at Blaine’s arm to pull him up into a sitting position. Ducking his head down over his son's ass, Mister Hummel spat a glob of pearly cum and saliva on Blaine’s half entrenched dick.

Blaine pulled out to let the spittle slip into the crevice, lined back up and pressed back in successfully. He settled his weight and pulled at Kurt’s hips so they tipped up, he then pushed in just that little bit farther and savored the feeling. Mister Hummel resettled his tongue back along Blaine’s crack and continued to lap at his hole.

“Uhhhh,” Blaine moaned as fingers played with his rim while the silky glove of Kurt’s ass sucked at his cock relentlessly. He pressed in with tiny thrusts into his best friend as Kurt’s father fucked fingers into him harshly, probing.

“Gonna find it again, Blainey. Here? Is this your magic spot?”

“Hgnh!”

Mister Hummel chuckled as he pressed and twisted his fingers against the boy’s prostate again.  “You’re _my_ lil’ slut now. My special little slut.”

“Oh God. Uhhh. Oh, oh. Fuck! Fuck!” Blaine wailed as he pushed further into Kurt and clenched down on Mister Hummel’s fingers. His orgasm rushed through him and cum squirted into Kurt’s depths once more. His body jerked and shivered as Kurt's father kept twisting his fingers against his prostate. “Ahhh!” he cried as another rope of cum spurted out.

“One more? C’mon, fill your slut up,” Mister Hummel whispered hotly in his ear as he forced another finger into his ass and probed again.

“Uh! Ahhh. Fuck!” Blaine sobbed as his hips bucked against Kurt solidly and unleashed the last dribble of cum as the fingers finally left him empty.

“That’s it. Good boy. C’mon.”

Mister Hummel guided him away from Kurt’s body and let the Blaine slump on the bed to get his bearings.

As Blaine’s eyes finally came back into focus, he watched his friend’s father grin at the mess of dribbling cum that had overflowed from his son's ass, Kurt's cheeks spread wide in his ferocious grip.

“Look,” Mister Hummel nodded at Kurt’s ass. “What a fucking mess,” he laughed lightly.

Blaine crawled over to get a better view and scrunched his face up as the older man jiggled a cheek and made more cum spill from his son. “Holy shit.”

Mister Hummel hummed as he leaned in and sucked a mark on one of Kurt’s ass cheeks. “Mark your territory, Blainey.”

Blaine moved in and sucked a corresponding hickey on the opposite cheek and sat back to admire their work.

“C’mon, kid. Let’s get you into the shower an’ get off to work,” the older man said as he pulled the teen off the bed.

“What about Kurt?”

Mister Hummel shrugged. “I’ll call him later to see how he is an’ I’m thinking we could always pop in for lunch and maybe a top-up.”

“He’s gonna be pissed about his sheets,” Blaine warned.

“Ah, he’ll get over it. It’ll wash out fine. Now, you shower first and I’ll tuck him in. Sleep’s the best medicine for my baby boy.”


End file.
